1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling for parallelepiped-shaped or block-shaped mounting components for chucking workpieces in defined and reproducible positions. The mounting components are provided with fitting bores and transverse bores having the same cross-sections and being arranged in regular coordinate intervals.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-B1 222 147 discloses a system for constructing devices for chucking workpieces in defined and reproducible positions. This system includes hollow parallelepiped-shaped, more or less elongated mounting components which are provided with fitting bores and transverse bores having equal cross-sections and being arranged at regular coordinate intervals. In the embodiment known from EP-B1 222 147, a row of fitting bores and transverse bores each are provided in chucking surfaces of the mounting components which extend perpendicularly to each other.
However, also known in the art are embodiments in which several parallel rows, for example, two or three rows of such bores are provided wherein the bores are arranged in accordance with a certain unit spacing determined by the regular coordinate intervals. The hollow parallelepiped-shaped receiving components are open toward the end faces thereof. When a connection is to be effected at these end faces, or if special end pieces are to be attached, this was done by means of the fitting screws and nut components as they are described in EP-B1 222 147. This procedure was relatively time-consuming.